Many different types of boats are constructed of aluminum and include various forms of flotation to prevent such boats from sinking in the event they become swamped. For example, aluminum runabouts with deep-V hulls or modified-V hulls usually are equipped with floorboards beneath which foam flotation is placed. In addition, other forms of aluminum boats include various out-of-the-way areas in which foam flotation may be placed.
Even some aluminum John boats are constructed with downwardly opening inverted channel-shaped seats in which foam flotation is installed. However, other small fishing boats and John boats are manufactured without flotation and sink when capsized. A small John boat may be provided with under seat foam flotation, but such foam flotation occupies variable storage space for tackle boxes and the like which otherwise would occupy floor space on a small John boat used for fishing and therefore interfere with movements of fishermen within the boat. Accordingly, a need exists for a new means of providing ample flotation for a small fishing boat such as a small John boat, independent of utilizing under seat areas for such flotation.
Examples of boat flotation devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention as well as other remotely similar structures and methods involved in providing the flotation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 151,400, 1,220,876, 1,238,185, 1,249,633, 1,701,874, 3,764,174 and 3,939,553.